The Fall
by Giddy TF2
Summary: 'Torture. Utter, sweet torture.'


Medic's world is darkness. A colorless, scorching darkness that vibrates, that _hums_.

"Do not open eyes, Doktor."

A warning against his arched, bare throat, growled in that voice so low and gravelly and _deep_, and his breath hitches and his toes curl on the bed sheets. He can't see, but he can hear and smell and _feel _and oh, Heavy's lips are pressed against his neck, over his hammering pulse, sucking the soft skin there and _oh_, mein Gott, that rumbling _purr_ rising up from within that broad, stalwart chest, like a massive, mighty engine just _waiting_ to be revved and –

"_Sshh_, no talking, breathe slow. Breathe slow, and listen to me."

Heavy's lips are pressed to his left ear now. Sucking his earlobe, his ear's helix and antihelix folds. Heavy is bearing his upper body in those huge, burly arms, gripping him against an equally huge, burly body, and Heavy is so warm, so _safe_. So _strong_, holding him captive with just one hand wrapped around his right flank, the other hand stroking his inner thighs, enticing them to fold and spread.

"Vhen I saw you for first time, do you know how _proud_ you looked?"

Heavy's voice flows into his ear and through him, immersing itself in his every cell, his every thought and sensation. It is even lower now, gentler, tremulous with lust, with _power_.

"Your head vas held high, and your back vas so straight. So _confident_. You vere looking down your nose at everyone, everything. And still, you vere so … _krasivyy_."

He feels Heavy's exhalation against his ear and cheek as he would of fire. Hot, rewarding fire, burning him, sending shivers down his arched spine, his bent legs, all the way to his curled toes. It is cruel enough that Heavy is speaking to him in that tone, with such blatant _hunger_. But to also speak that way in _Russian_?

Torture. Utter, _sweet_ torture.

"_Mmm_, da … you vere _flying_, vere you not? You vere higher than all of us. High on yourself, vaiting for someone to pull you down from sky, to teach you _rough_ vays of the _land_. And who else had arms long enough and hands big enough to do that, but _me_?"

Medic gasps and writhes as best he can in Heavy's snug embrace when Heavy pinches and rolls his right nipple between a large thumb and forefinger. He wants to cry out, to intone the sharp pleasure, to open his eyes and gaze at Heavy and tell Heavy how _drunk_ he is on his deep, booming voice, but he can't. Heavy has commanded him not to, and _damn_ the gorgeous, giant bear of a man, Heavy knows exactly how _weak_ he becomes when he hears him speak, like a listless kitten. How much he _enjoys_ the helplessness, the _vulnerability_, after an entire day of putting on a smug scowl and untouchable aura of superiority for the rest of the world to perceive.

"On first night I saw you, I come so many times in my hands. My chlen vould not become soft, even after third, _fourth _time. Every thought of you just make me _harder_. I dream of being inside you, so many times. So deep _inside_ you until there is nothing but _me_ in you."

Oh verdammt, Heavy 's left hand is sliding up his left inner thigh, towards his aching erection that has been begging for a stroke since what feels like forever. If Heavy touches him and strokes him right now, he won't be able to stop himself from coming. He _won't_.

"Slowly, I bring you down to me," Heavy murmurs, his voice huskier now, his right hand motionless, his left venturing lower. "You vould stand more straight, hold head higher around me, but I see. I _see_ you, Doktor, trembling for my _touch_, for my eyes on you … and for my _vords_ to go _into_ you."

Medic is torn between turning his head, his ear nearer to Heavy's beguiling mouth and arching his back even more as Heavy's left hand slides between his spread legs, as Heavy's forefinger slides into the cleft between his buttocks. Oh Gott, oh Gott _oh Gott_, Heavy's finger is _enormous_, and just feeling its length rubbing against him, pressing against the puckered opening of his body that it yearns to breach for the first time, provokes more bodily shivers. Is _that_ what Heavy wishes to do tonight? To enter and _fill_ him, again and again, _finally_?

Heavy is smiling against his cheek, nuzzling it with that aquiline nose he secretly adores to pieces.

"Do you know vhat I dream about vhen I look at you, standing so proud and tall and high? I dream about taking you in front of the others, like an _animal_. I vant to rip your clothes off. Crush your Medi-Pack under foot so ve are in red fog vhen I lift you up and _push_ you onto my chlen, push deep until _all _of me is inside you, and show them all that you belong to me, _me_."

He can hear someone panting harshly now, and it can't be Heavy since Heavy's rasping into his ear so wickedly, so _divinely_ –

"I vill give no mercy, I vill _fuck_ you until you are _screaming_, until you are feeling so _good_ that you think you are already dead and in heaven –"

And oh _Scheiße_, he can feel the tip of Heavy's finger prodding him and it isn't greased and he _wants_ Heavy to penetrate him without lubrication, without being loosened, to take him and _take him_ and –

"And vhile everyone is vatching us, staring at my chlen stretching you and _opening_ you and making you _come_, I vill vhisper in your ear vords only you can hear, the vords you have been vaiting for –"

And then, suddenly, Heavy's lips brushing his ear and Heavy's finger piercing him are all that he can feel, Heavy's voice all that he can hear as Heavy whispers three words straight into his heart and _then_ he's coming with a strident scream, his inner muscles clenched around Heavy's finger, his own fingers clawing at Heavy's forearms and his toes digging into the bed sheets. His world is no longer darkness, but an iridescent explosion of light and bliss and energy. He's flying yet again, higher and higher, but this time, there is someone else with him, someone he _loves_, someone who _loves_ him and the long, inevitable descent is all the more exquisite for it.

He returns as a limp, satiated form regaining his breath, slumped against Heavy's rising and falling chest, his eyes fluttering open when he notices the stickiness spattered on his lower back.

"Doktor … I have confession … to tell you, also."

Heavy is as out of breath as he is. Heavy's face is flushed, relaxed, those half-lidded blue eyes gleaming with a satisfaction identical to that in his own eyes.

Medic has to suck in a deep breath before saying hoarsely, "Vhat is it?"

"_Your_ voice … make me veak, too."

Heavy is smiling down at him. As they gaze into each other's eyes, Medic smiles as well and traces Heavy's jawline with the pads of his right fingers.

"Zhen fly vith me, mein Liebling," he whispers into Heavy's lips, and he hears that rumbling purr from Heavy's chest once more. He shuts his eyes, already so high, ready for the next fall when his lover will catch him with huge, burly arms and, with that low, gravelly and deep voice, whisper those priceless words into his ear, again and again.

**Fin**


End file.
